An EO New Years
by Triangulum
Summary: EO. Ringing in the new year, a little late, with our favorite L&O couple, what could be better? New Years party, no heat literally but metaphorically...OneShot


**A/N Yeah I know it's late. I've been out of town so it's not like I had access to a computer. Pretend its 10 days ago.**

Olivia jumped up and down, trying to get the blood flowing back into her feet. Munch at sulkily at his desk, while Fin glared from inside his giant winter coat. Elliot paced from the coffee maker and back, just in case the coffee was done and he hadn't noticed.

"All right, so which genius was it that broke the heater?" Fin asked.

"I don't know, but our maintenance guy jumped ship to elope. Stupid kid," Munch said. "So we're screwed."

Cragen walked in from his office, bundled up in a bright orange ski jacket. "Well, the repair office is closed. Apparently we're the only people working on New Year's Eve."

"Well the plus side is all the freaks and rapists are too cold to get it up. This is the slowest December we've ever had," Fin said.

"All right guys, the party's about to start. Get down to the bar," Cragen said. They all leaped up and were practically out the door, calling their thanks over their shoulders.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour later, almost everyone they knew was crowded into the dark bar. Most worked in law enforcement, and almost all were drunk. Fin was talking to an attractive and very proper looking lawyer who was on her eleventh beer and had somehow misplaced her left shoe. Munch was in the far corner, discussing JFK theories with two buxom blondes who, in reality, were a homeless transvestite and a coat hanger.

Cragen, one of the few sober party-goers, sat at a small round table with Elliot and Olivia, both who had drawn the "designated driver" straw. Olivia smiled largely as she took a drink from her water. Elliot, unconsciously, mirrored both actions, causing their Captain to inhale part of his burger.

"What's so funny?" Elliot asked.

"Nothing, don't worry about it," Cragen answered vaguely. A drunk officer staggered over and bent at the waist in front of Olivia. He thrust out his hand .

"Dance with me, little miss?" he slurred. Olivia raised her eyebrows, her smile falling fast.

"No thank you, little mister," she answered dryly. The man almost fell over in shock.

"Why not?" he demanded.

"Because I don't want to," she said, turning firmly to face Cragen and Elliot. The officer still stood there, mouth open. Elliot noticed, and entwined Olivia's fingers with his on the table.

"She's spoken for," he answered menacingly. The young officer nearly fell over his feet back pedaling away from the table. Olivia laughed at Elliot's "scary voice". Cragen glanced and their still clasped hands, eyebrows raised. Elliot jerked his hand back so fast that he almost whipped himself in the face. Cragen just snorted and went back to his burger.

Elliot groaned as he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He answered begrudgingly, groaned again and closed the phone.

"Some lawyer just desperately needs to talk to me and Liv. Now, apparently," he muttered picking up his coat. "We'll be back."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elliot and Olivia walked to their desks, shaking their heads.

"You can see your breath in here!" Elliot said.

"The only reason that the meeting with that damn lawyer went so quickly was he probably was scared his heart would freeze and stop pumping blood through his self important body," Olivia grumbled.

"Can't freeze what you don't have," Elliot muttered. Olivia acknowledged that with a nod. She glanced at the clock.

"Almost midnight, El," she said. "We should probably head back, drunken cops need to be driven home."

"Yeah," he said, walking closer to her. "We probably should…" Olivia shivered next to him. He ran his hands up and down her arms, trying to keep her warm. She smiled and turned to go, when Elliot spun her around by the arms and crushed his lips to hers. Olivia didn't even think, just responded immediately, pressing her body to his. They came up for a breath and Olivia had only a second to think of how lucky they were that no one happened to be in the squad room at the time, then they were on each other again, hands roaming.

"Happy New Year," Elliot muttered, his lips a centimeter above Olivia's before she pulled him back down to her.

They barely noticed that the time was now exactly midnight.

Neither of even noticed the cold.


End file.
